


Hope and cake

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Baking, Complete, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic, Kids with superpowers, Superpowers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren wakes to an explosion in the kitchen, where his wife and their four-year-old are attempting to bake a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope and cake

A loud explosion woke Warren with a start. He pulled on a pair of pants haphazardly as he hopped his way out of bed and hurried downstairs.

"Everything all right?" he asked, seeing Layla standing at the kitchen counter, covered in a mix of flour and wet batter.

A loud cry was his immediate reply, and he looked away from his wife to the source of the crying at her feet. Their four-year-old daughter was sitting on the floor bawling her eyes out, large tears trailing down her face.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry. It's all right. We'll just make another one," Layla said with a soft smile, crouching down to console her child.

"We can't!" she wailed. "Daddy _knows_ now!"

Warren frowned slightly, looking between them.

"We were baking you a cake as a surprise. Hope got a bit excitable, and there was a slight mishap when the batter bowl exploded," Layla murmured.

He nodded in understanding and moved to pick Hope up so Layla could get cleaned up. Layla kissed his cheek gently and headed upstairs, pulling her shirt off. Warren watched after her for a moment, then turned his attention back to his sobbing daughter.

"There's nothing to cry about, Hope. It's just batter; it can be cleaned up," Warren said, patting her back gently and wincing when he saw what was left of the plastic batter bowl.

They used to have a very nice metal collection of cookware, but soon after Hope's birth, it became more than obvious that they couldn't be used while their daughter was around. If she became too emotional, the metal bowls would turn into burning projectiles. Plastic was easier to replace and dodge than metal. Her power had come through earlier than most, but with both Layla and Warren's own powers coming through before their double-digits, neither were truly surprised.

"B-b-but we were 'prising you!" Hope sobbed.

"Believe me, I am very surprised. But you know what? Now I can help you instead," Warren said, grinning broadly.

Hope sniffed loudly, rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes as she stopped crying.

"Now, you've got a bit of batter here," Warren murmured, scooping some of the batter up from the bench and smearing it on Hope's cheek.

She giggled and he took the opportunity to tickle her until she was laughing so loudly that the kitchen itself shook.

"There's my girl. Better now?" Warren asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Hope said with a bright smile.

"Good. Now, let's get this cleaned before your mum comes back downstairs and we'll start over, okay?"

Hope nodded and he set her on the ground carefully. She stepped up on her footstool and helped Warren clean the bench. Layla came into the kitchen minutes later to see Warren helping Hope measure out a cup of milk. She smiled at the sight and moved to help, kissing the top of Hope's head gently.

"Morning, hippie," Warren said, kissing her lips briefly.

"Morning, Warren," she replied, pressing a shirt into his hands. "The neighbours are looking," Layla explained.

Warren looked to the kitchen mirror, seeing that their busybody neighbours were standing, gossiping to each other and giving them long glances. They must have heard Hope's little explosion.

"In that case, let's give them something to really gossip about," Warren said with a wide grin, pulling Layla to him and kissing her heatedly, his warm hand splaying across her back.

She smiled against his lips, kissing him back eagerly, her arms wrapping around his neck. Layla opened her eyes as he started to kiss down her neck, his tongue flicking out against her skin.

"They're not there anymore, Warren."

"Mm-hmm," he murmured distractedly, his tongue and lips still working at her neck.

"Did I miss a piece of batter or something? Come on, we're probably traumatising Hope for life," Layla said, trying not to laugh at the expression on her daughter's face.

Hope was still of the firm belief that boys had cooties, and was still undecided as to whether her Daddy was a germ-covered boy or not.

Warren pulled away and kissed Layla on the lips once more before stopping. "Do you want to go to Gramma's tonight, Hope?" he asked lightly, his gaze intent on Layla.

"Okay! Cake first," Hope said, returning her attention back to the bowl.

"I'll call your mother, you help Hope with the cake," Layla murmured, her hand leaving his chest as she went over to their phone.

Nina was all too happy to have a night with her granddaughter, adding that she would bring Hope back tomorrow after lunch to give more time together. Layla thanked her, planning on a very long sleep in. She hung the phone up and headed back to the kitchen, listening with a smile as she heard Hope and Warren reading out the cooking instructions carefully.

Warren looked up at Layla as she came back into the kitchen and smiled when she nodded. He heard Hope struggling over a difficult word in the cookbook and helped her spell it out phonetically, his hand stroking her back gently to calm her as the new batter bowl trembled on the bench. It settled when she got past the word, and Warren smiled proudly when she glared at the bowl and told it very firmly to stay.

An hour later, the cake was cooling, sitting on the bench covered in thick fudge icing. Hope was sitting on her footstool, her mouth covered in chocolate and looking very pleased with herself. Warren cleaned up as Layla took Hope upstairs to get clean and ready for her visit to Gramma. When he was finished, Warren went out onto the porch with a cup of coffee. He sat on the chair, watching life pass by on the street. Layla and Hope joined him a few moments later, Hope climbing up onto his lap carefully.

 _Life didn't get any better than this_ , Warren decided with a content smile.

...

The end.


End file.
